


The Chris Awards

by Horny4Marvel



Category: marvel chris's
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny4Marvel/pseuds/Horny4Marvel
Summary: The Marvel stud's Chris Hemsworth, Pratt, and Evans go through a series of dirty and kinky challenges to determine who is the best Chris. The loser faces an extremely dirty punishment.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Chris Hemsworth/Chris Pratt
Kudos: 16





	The Chris Awards

Preface:  
After a social media post asked who the best Chris was from the Marvel films is, the Chris's decided to take the question in their own hands, but with a twist. Since they all became so close due to filming they decided to make the competition show off their raw sexual energy. So, they asked their co-stars; Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal, Sebastian Stand, and Paul Rudd, to come up with dirtiest tasks. 

ROUND 1 (Wrestling- Sebastian Stan): 

It was time for the first round of the Chris Competition, and all the Chris's were lined up dressed in nothing but white compression shorts, oiled up ready to go. They weren't sure what their challenge would be just yet, but nonetheless they were excited. Evans exclaimed, "Fuck I'm excited guys, I wonder what they are going to make us do?" Hemsworth started rubbing his body, all slippery from the baby oil and spandex. He was beginning to get stiff. "Well all I know mate, is I'm going to win this," Hemsworth said with a chuckle. "Oh, yeah?" Pratt said with a smirk, "We will see about that." Pratt then took his hand and gave Hemsworth a slap on the ass, like football coaches do, it jiggled which made Pratt get hard. "I see you like my ass," Hemsworth said as he reached and rubbed Pratt's cock which was growing rapidly. 

Suddenly, Sebastian Stan walked in the room. 

"Welcome guys to the first round of the Chris Competition." 

"Woooooo!!!!" exclaimed Hemsworth, Evans and Pratt in unison. They all jumped up and down, their asses and bulges bounced as they pumped themselves up. 

"For the first round you will each wrestle each other. The way to win is by pulling down your opponents compression shorts and sticking your dick inside your opponent," explained Stan. "Now, we did a drawl earlier and Pratt you got picked to go against the winner of the first round, any questions?" "No I'm ready to go," shouted Evans excitingly. "Alright then, Evans, Hemsworth you're up first. Step up to the mat." 

Hemsworth and Evans went up to the mat glistening from the baby oil. They shook hands and then squatted in the wrestling position. "Ready... begin!" shouted Sebastian. Instantly, Hemsworth went low tackled Evans as he pushed his face into his fat bulge. With a big thud they were on the floor. Evans tried to flip Hemsworth, but he was too slippery. "Fuck," Evans grunted. He grabbed Hemsworth's bugle trying trying to reach for any advantage , but noting worked all of Hemsworth's body weight was forced on Evans. Without a second to waste Hemsworth flipped over Evans and pulled his white compression shorts down revealing Evans fat, slightly hairy ass. Hemsworth then took out his cock. He was 9 inches erect completely smooth, his foreskin already dripping of pre-cum. Then with an animal like groan Hemsworth forcefully shoved his cock in Evans ass dry. "AHHH FUCK MAN!!" screamed Evans. Hemsworth then pulled out stands up quickly and screams, "LETS GO!!" Evans then pulled up his compression shorts and hugged Hemsworth. "Good game man." "Pratt, you're next," said Sebastian. 

Pratt then walked up to the mat. "You ready bitch boy," Hemsworth said cocky. "Oh, just you wait," chuckled Pratt. "Ready...begin!" shouted Sebastian once again. Instantly, Hemsworth pulled the same move tackling Pratt with his bulge in Hemsworth's face. However, this time Pratt was more prepared. He grabbed Hemsworth by his oiled up taint and flipped him. He successfully pinned down Hemsworth and slide down his white spandex with his teeth. It revealed Hemsworth's smooth bubble butt. With out hesitation Pratt's filthy self couldn't help but to lick Hemsworth's pink hole. "mhhh," Pratt exclaimed as Hemsworth moaned. "You ready for this dick baby?" Pratt asked has he began taking his cock and balls out. Pratt had trimmed ginger pubes, tight balls and a thick 7 inch cut dick. Then, Chris thrusted himself into Hemsworth's tight hole. "Oh, fuck yeah," Pratt moaned uncontrollably. 

"And the winner of the first round is Chris Pratt! Great job boys!" exclaimed Sebastian. "Now go get ready for your next round with Tom." 

Hemsworth got up still with his ass hanging out. He walks up to Pratt and slaps his hard cock. "Good game, but I'll get you next round," said Hemsworth. Then all three Chris's walked with their arms around each other ready for the next round. 

ROUND 2 COMING SOON!!


End file.
